Many drawbacks are associated with the use of plasticizers. Among these drawbacks, mention may be made of:                their tendency to migrate toward the surface or the interfaces of manufactured articles based on polymer formulations containing them or toward liquids that may be in contact with such articles, and        their volatility.        
These two migration and volatility mechanisms have the undesirable consequence of degrading the properties of the polymer formulation by loss of plasticizer, and also of releasing into the environment organic compounds, which are sometimes toxic.
There is thus an ongoing need for novel plasticizers which are of lower volatility and/or have a lesser tendency toward migration than standard plasticizers.